Why I Will End Like This?
by TMNTAli 3
Summary: My own idea of what I would like to happen in the series. Own idea of what I read: "Mutated Karai" Don't you have the same doubt? This story is about what I would like to happen when that cames. Muated Karai, mutated Karai, mutated... Karai
1. Lying in a Rooftop

_November 29th of 2014_  
_7:52 p.m., Wednesday_  
_Byerly Building, New York_

My name? I really don't know; it just isn't that I don't have, I have had many names and now... I just don't know which one is my real name.  
First, my birth name. I didn't used it anymore, because... it reminded me of my mother and everything I could be if nothing of this shouldn't happened.  
Then, my adoptive name. A meaning which no one on Earth would liked to use; everytime someone called me like that, reminded me of everything I did, everything I left behind.  
Finally, my... newest name. The same name of a famous sculpture, I liked too. It... didn't reminded me nothing and everyone knew me by it. I think... it was the best name I have had.

Age? Seventeen years-old. In exactly and hour, I should turn to eighteen, but I don't think I will. I was borned on a rainy night over the most beautifull city on all the world: Tokyo, Japan. Sadly, I will never see it again... my old home.

Family? The most difficult word. Yes, I have a family, or I used to have.  
My mother, rest in peace. I never knew who she was, how she was. She, sadly, died when I was just a baby; by a monster.  
My adoptive father, he took care of me fifteen years of my hole life. He, more than my "father", was my Master too. A "respectfull" man and the monster who killed my mother.  
My father, my true father; the "man" who always loved me, no matter what I did. Almost all my life, I didn't knew anything about him, and neither he of me.  
My younger-eldest brother, a very good fighter and a Master of the blades. I used to spend more time with him, even when we were angry, sad or happy with each other.  
My younger-second eldest brother, a hot-head and a Master of the Sais. He was the one who I had more in common with and always being there when we needed of each other.  
My younger-second youngest brother, a brainy and a very good fighter with the Bo. He was always helping me repairing or creating new stuff and we loved each other very much.  
My younger-youngest brother, a immature and the best with the Nunchakus. We always spent time together and he always knew how to made me laugh or smile.  
My younger sister, my best friend and the person who had been always with me. We live almost all our lifes together and we always helped each other, no matter what was happening.

Appearance? With everything I had told you, you could said I am just a normal japanese girl. You are wrong.  
I had, a beautifull black hair, white skin, honey eyes, light-pink lips; I was a little bit tall, and thin. But that was before.  
Now, I had my black hair and my honey eyes yet, but everything else is different. My skin, is of two colors; in my back, arms and legs is of color olive-green; and in the part of my abdomen is yellow. In the top part of my tail; yes you heard it, I have a tail which is about more than a meter long, is olive-green too and in the bottom of it is yellow. I have three fingers in each foot and hand. And my weight and height are the same.

Abilities? Well, first... I am a mutant.  
Before that, I was a kunoichi or a female ninja. I was very good with the sword and the Tanto.  
Now, I am a kunoichi yet, but that isn't everything. Now, I can run faster, I can jump higher, I can see further and I can swim or keep my breath more time. I can use my tail like a fifth limb stronger than my arms and legs.

Situation? I can't say I am in a truly problem, but I am.  
I am lying in the rooftop of my favourite building in all New York: The Byerly Building. Why? Because I am weak, I am tired, I will not make it, I will die here. I don't know what hurts more; my legs or arms, where the most injuries I have are; my stomach, where I have a horrible cut in it; my head, where I have a horrible pain; or the pain I am feeling inside me. I am coughing blood and nosebleeding. Every five minutes I try to stand up, but I fail. I am trying to focus between all those screams.

_CALM DOWN! YOU WILL BE OK! EVERYTHING WILL BE OK! YOU WILL RETURN SAFETY!_

Yeah, those are the screams. Before I close my eyes forever, I want the answer of the following question: Why I will end like this? It wasn't all my fault. I didn't had the right of choice. Everything I knew was a lie. Yeah, I could heard to them, to him, to everyone else; but he stopped me... HE LIED ME! And now I will be gone. I had wanted to change everything, but now is too late.

_DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! LOOK AT ME! STAY WITH ME!_

But I don't want to. I know this is my time, everything nand everyone will be fine. I am not afraid of dying, no more. This is how I will end, my life will end now; and no one or nothing will change that.

Ha, you want to know how I get in here? I will tell you, but I don't have a lot of time to tell you. Since when do you want to know? Before I get mutated? The one who mutated me, I hope he is hearing me, he will pay so hard; not by me, by my family. Ok, everything... everything started like six months ago...

* * *

**Crazy idea, crazy adventure, crazy story. Before you review, I need to say... No, she isn't Mona Lisa; and no, she isn't Venus de Milo. She is just... a girl. See you in my next chapter :D Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	2. Six Months Ago

_June 15th of 2014  
8:53 p.m., Saturday  
Foot Hideouts, New York_

Enter!

_A beautiful young Japanese girl (me) sees him at the eyes with a sadden view, then looks down and nods without looking at him again. She walks slowly at the cell with that scary feeling inside her. Then, she finally gets in it. His second-in-command closes the cell and she turns to see him again touching the bars._

Aren't you tired? – She asks

Tired of what? – He answers her with another question

Of having yet that hate feeling you feel for everyone around you

Oh sweetheart, you speak now just like your TRUE father

I was waiting to do that

Ha, but… it is all your fault

Why MY fault?

'Cause, you were hearing something you hadn't to

And to have continued living a life full of lies? No Shredder, I prefer this way than the other

Yep, and that's why you are behind all those dirty bars

_She doesn't know what to answer, maybe he is right. If she hadn't listened something she hadn't to, anything of this will not be happening._

At least, I am truly myself behind these "dirty bars" – She finally answers

Oh, I can notice that you are boring – He says funny

And you aren't wrong, everything that you give to me is food and this videogame console – She says holding a red small console which is connecting with a plug with its charger – you think I can have a lot of fun with this?

Then, you want to do something different?

What do you have in mind? – She asks curious

Do what your mother did when she was boring

_Mother, that word was the responsible that made her to get where she is now. Only with finding out what was HER true meaning for her._

W-what did she did? – She asks

She… sang

Sang?

Sang

You expect me to sing now? Here?

If you don't want to, that's all your problem my friend – He answers turning back to his throne and sitting down

_She sighs and closes her eyes, touching yet the bars stronger and stronger increasingly. Then, she lets the bars and looks in front of her where a small window is. She can't see much by it, but at least she can see a small part of the dark-blue, almost black, sky with some white stars gleaming on it. She takes a whole breath and a melody comes immediately to her mind._

_***When I see myself in the mirror, is this really me?  
When I take off all my make-up, that's the person I should be  
See I know once they get to know me, then they'll see what I see  
I'll make them all believe the story, and I don't know that I'm the lead  
On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me  
All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me  
This way I'll stand out and break away to be free  
Happiness is what I can't live without  
It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out  
I'm a bird that's learning to fly now, I'm getting better every day  
And there's no taking the time out, yeah Cause I've got too much to change  
On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me  
All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me  
This way I'll stand out and break away to be free  
Happiness is what I can't live without  
It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out  
I'm holding on to what's real, that's what matters to me  
I'm still searching for me, I'll search and do anything that I can  
I've made up my mind, I will take a stand  
On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me  
All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me  
This way I'll stand out and break away to be free  
Happiness is what I can't live without  
It's time to stand out (oh yeah yeah yeah)  
It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out***_

Hahahahaha – He gives her a malicious laugh

What's so funny? – She asks uninterested

I need to say…

What?

You have your mother's voice, anyone had said you that before?

No, anyone had

Haha, so that means I am the…

_He can't continue mocking, 'cause the door suddenly opens showing two Foot Soldiers holding something by the arms with their hands._

He caught her – One of them informs

It was time to – Shredder says – Bring her to me

Noooo! Let me go! – A female voice shouted desperately – I promise! I will have it! I WILL!

_The Foot Soldiers nod and walk towards Shredder's throne with a young woman trying to get out from their arms shouting and crying._

Elizabeth Simon, looong time – He says while the soldiers are bringing in front of him the woman

Noo! – She shouts before the soldiers let her in front of Saki and she stands up

Neckled! – He shouts and she immediately obeys him

O-Oroku S-Saki, I promise you I w-will get your m-money soon as I-I can, b-but… l-let me go

I'm so sorry Liz, but I had been waiting for you enough time

No! I am trying to get the money, b-but I can't

I'm sorry for telling you, but that's not my problem; I borrowed you money and I needed it back

What do you mean with needed? You don't need it anymore

No

_Then, a big smile forms in the woman's face, but erases immediately when…_

You won't pay me or anyone anymore

What?!

Take her!

No! – She shouted and the soldiers take her again and start to pull her back – Please! Let me free! My daughters! I need to be here for them! – She shouts and looks where the young girl is with a little gleaming in her eyes – You! Honey! Please, tell him!

Shut up! – Shredder shouts

Forgive me Liz! – She shouts crying – Don't you see where I am?

Your own daughter too!? – Liz shouts crying too

She isn't my daughter

NOO!

_She screams and screams and screams, but that will not have success._

Finish her! – He orders

Ple… e…e – She can't continue with that simple word 'cause the second-in-command takes out his sword and starts to walk towards her by her back and cuts her in the back

_The girl covers her mouth with her hands while many tears start to get out of her eyes with the memory of an old memory._

*Flashback:

Hey, don't go so far! – She shouted seeing two little girls running over the beautiful Central Park

C'mon, can we go a little far away? – The eldest one asked, she was a little ten years-old girl with light-brown and curly hair, honey eyes, light-pink lips and white skin

No, I promised to your mother I will see you all the time

Yeah, but she isn't here right now – The youngest one replied, she was a little nine years-old girl, with dark-brown curly hair, light-brown eyes, light-pink lips an white skin

Ha, you have every answer, right?

Right – They both answered at the same time

_They were playing in the swings when the youngest one turned to the girl_

Can I ask you something? – She asked

Of course you can – The girl answered

If our mother is not with us anymore, will you take care of us?

Mandy, don't say that any other time, your mother will be always with you two

But, what if it's not

*sigh* yeah, I will take care of you Mandy and your sister Allison too

Y-you promise it?

I promise

We love you! – They both shouted and hugged her

I love you too, my babies – She answered and hugged them back

End of the Flashback*

What's that? – Shredder asks her – Is it a tear?

*sigh* yeah it is, is that wrong? – She asks

No, I just can't believe that you are the "greatest" kunoichi I had trained

And… - She starts saying putting her hand out of the cell – If you don't need me more, why you don't end with me now?

'Cause – He suddenly appears in front of her and takes her hand with his – I have another plan for you – He answers and throws away her hand

* * *

**I think I got inspired with this chapter! See you in the next one. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. Oh, the song was "Stand Out" - Keke Palmer. BYE**


	3. Mutation Day?

_June 22th of 2014  
7:26 a.m., Saturday  
Foot Hideouts, New York_

_A week passes and nothing happens in Shredder's lair but torture for the Japanese girl. Every day, they kick, or punch, or use her like training punching-bag. She always finishes so hurt and weak in her dungeon and she can't do anything to change that._

Hahaha… - Suddenly, a malicious laugh is hearing

What's now Tiger Claw? – She asks trying to stand up, but's impossible – What is so funny this time?

Oh nothing, just that I love how you end after the trainings sessions – He answers laughing at her

At least, you can see how strong I am, stronger than you

Haha, don't make me laugh child; we all know that I can bet you anytime

Why you don't prove it?

Look gi…!

Enough Tiger Claw! – Suddenly Shredder enters in the room with Rahzar and Fishface behind him

_Tiger Claw growls at her and starts to walk at his Master while he sits down in his throne._

Everything is prepared – He informs

When we will start with it Master Shredder? – Rahzar asked

Soon as Stockman informs us

_Curiosity and fear is drawing in the girl's face. She knows that when they talk like that, something will not be good, and much less if it involves Stockman._

He is preparing everything, but he needs that some soldiers see the… experiment with him

_The girl opens her eyes like plates, this will not be nothing but worst._

But… we need to start with the first part

_His soldiers nod and then the three separate. Rahzar goes out of the room, Fishface stays with Shredder, and Tiger Claw takes a plate, puts some bread on it and walks to the girl's dungeon._

Your food – He says and puts inside the cell the plate

Yep, and continue to feed me like an animal – She says inspecting a piece of bread

Thanks that at least we feed you

Thanks, but… - She says returning him the plate – I'm not hungry

You need to eat – He says giving her back the plate with a false smile

I don't want to eat

Let her alone Tiger Claw; if she wants to die 'cause hungry, she will – Shredder says

_While Tiger Claw nods and takes back the plate, the girl sits down in a corner of the cell. Suddenly, she feels something walking in her hand; she looks at it and saw a small lizard walking in her hand. She looks disgusting at it and throws it away before crossing her arms and trying to sleep a while._

MASTER SHREDDER! – Rahzar suddenly shouts getting inside again the room and waking up the girl

What is Bradford? – Shredder asks standing up of his throne

It... it is ready

_With those three simple words, the three soldiers and Master smile, then the soldiers look at his Master who nods and the others too. Rahzar gets out of the room again while two Foot Soldiers enter with white gloves in their hands. Tiger Claw and Fishface put gloves like those too and the soldiers stop in front of the door._

Time to get some air honey – Tiger Claw says walking at the cell

What's going on? – The girl asks scary

You will be usefulness for the first time – He says opening the cell

What?! – She asks before he and Fishface take her by the arms and start to get her out of the cell

Give her to him – Shredder orders – And be careful with not touching her

WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! – She shouts scariest and scariest

_The doors close back her and then the four soldiers start to take her to another room. When they are in front of her, the door opens and shows Rahzar and Baxter Stockman in front of a strange "machine"._

Did you touch her? – Stockman asks

No, we didn't – Tiger Claw answers

Awesome, put her inside

_They nod and walk with her towards the machine which opens a door letting see a dark space inside it._

Get in there! – Fishface shouts and they push her inside

What?! – She asks before the door closes – No! What's going on?! – She asks seeing at a small glass window in the door

The experiment with the girl about the mutagen is ready for the beginning – Stockman says

M-m-mutagen? – The girl asks scarier than ever before

Let's start

_Suddenly, a loud noise is heard inside the machine. The girl looks up and froze to see that green-blue alien liquid falling at her._

LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! – She starts to scream and hit the door with her hands scarier than every second of her life before

_But suddenly, she stops to hit the door when she feels a horrible pain in her back._

Aaaahhh – She shouts seeing that the mutagen is in all her back and in the floor

_She tries to take it off, but is impossible. She doesn't know what to do; the mutagen is starting to cover all her body._

Aaaaahhhh – She shouts louder and louder

_Everyone outside, includes the Master, are with a malicious huge smile in their faces._

Aaaahhh – A soft scream is heard before a simple noise and silence… complete silence

It had succeed? – The Master asks seeing at Stockman

She died? – Rahzar asks noticing that nothing can be heard

We can't know anything yet – Stockman answers – We have to wait at least five minutes to check out the results

_They wait for about five minutes and then the Master orders to open the door. The scientific obeys and pushes the button and showing the inside part of the machine. The Master walks inside it and looks down to see a small body unconscious in the floor. He kneels at it and starts to see if it has pulse or still alive._

It had success? – Tiger Claw asks outside

Yeah, it had – He answers and takes the body in arms – Help me with take her to her cell

_They look at each other and then nod; they open the door helping him to go to her dungeon. They open the cell and the Master put the new mutant lizard girl inside it._

How much she will be faint? – He asks

For about thirty minutes, more or less – Stockman answers

Great, give me the instruments

_Stockman takes some stuff from a little table he has there and gives to his Master. He starts to see and inspect every part of her body _**(ALMOST all her body, you understand… I hope) **_and after some minutes, he returns the instruments to the scientist._

Ok, this is… - He starts saying – She has three fingers in each hand and foot; skin of two colors, green olive and yellow, a tail of about…

A TAIL!? – Everyone shouts

Yes, a tail of about more than a meter long, and the same weight and height

So… that means the experiment had success? – Rahzar asked

Yes

_They all smile and start to clap._

Ok, I need you to give her water and good food, or she will not survive; we will wait some more minutes to let her to wake up – He says

They return to do their own things. After some minutes, the girl starts to open slowly her eyes.

W-what happened? – She asks rubbing her eyes with her hands, when she notices the strange size of them – Uh? – She asks seeing at her hands – NO! – She seems to understand what's happening – NO! NO! NO! – She shouts touching her face and abdomen, back and legs – NOOO! NOO! – She shouts louder and then she sees the plate full of water and starts to approach to it

_She takes the plate with her hands and starts to look her face in it. She notices the green color of it and drops the water understanding EVERYTHING that had happened._

NOOOOOOOO! – She shouts crying touching her face yet

Oh, you woke up – Shredder says approaching at her

You! – She shouts and runs angry at him crashing with the bars - *growl* what did you did to me?! – She asks angry trying to hurt him

I make you… usefulness – He answers and walk back to his throne

Noo – She says before hugging herself and snuggling in the corner crying

* * *

**Whoah, just... whoah. I got inspired with this chapter. What do you think? Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. Nobody's perfect.**


	4. Running Away

_June 27th of 2014  
11:16 p.m., Thursday  
Foot Hideouts, New York_

Time for dinner – A voice says knocking in the cell's bars and waking up a girl who is inside the cell

Don't you want to make more noise? – She asks rubbing her eyes

If I don't do, you won't wake up

I don't want to do anything now, wake me up in some more hours – She says trying to sleep again

No, because you need to take your dinner now

Why?

The Master is coming back and he wants to see you

Really? Why this time?

He wants to see all your abilities

He can see that I'm a mutant lizard, what do he doesn't know?

I'm not here to contradict him, only to obey his orders… ha

What's funny?

It was good that you told her to run away

Why?

Because she can't see you like this now

*growl* what am I going to eat this time?

This time is a present of the Shredder – He says putting inside the plate – Tamago Nigiri

Wh…? Really? – She asks getting closer at the plate

Yes, now eat

Ha; Shredder wants me strong, doesn't he?

Just… eat your Japanese food

*sigh* I will not say this again, so don't deserve it, but… thanks

_He looks at the girl for some moments and then walks away. The girl starts to eat her food before the Master gets. When she finishes, Tiger Claw gives her some water and picks up her plate. She drinks slowly the water, before the doors open and the Master walks in with Rahzar, Fishface and many Foot Soldiers._

Master Shredder – He greets while the soldiers sit down around the training room

Tiger Claw any bad new? – He asks walking at his throne

No Master, everything is ok

Awesome – He says and turns to where the girl is – Are you ready?

What for? – She asks

For the training session

IS IT TODAY?!

Yeah, it is

_Suddenly, the cell opens but the girl doesn't move._

Come here, no one is going to hurt you – He says

_She starts to walk slowly and then stops when she is already in front of the door, while they close the cell behind her._

Ok, let's start with this – Shredder starts saying – Who's going to be the first one?

_No one answers and then he looks at Tiger Claw._

You want to be the first Tiger Claw?

It will be an honor

TO THE CENTER!

_The girl walks slowly at the middle of the room while Tiger Claw takes his weapon. He chooses a metal sword and walks to the center of the room too._

Are you ready? – He asks her

START! – Shredder yells before she answers

_Tiger Claw immediately runs at the girl with the sword in hand, he tries to cut her but she jumps in the exact moment and avoids him. _

Don't run and fight! – He shouts her and runs again

_He runs again at her with the sword, but the girl doesn't move. She waits for him; and when he is near her, she uses her tail and makes him to fall to the floor._

You have something else to say? – She asks him

_He growls at her and sees that he doesn't have his sword. He sees it in the floor and tries to get it, but she sees it too and runs at it too. When they both are near the sword, the girl uses her tail and takes it before him._

Now, I will learn how to use a new weapon – She says funny

_He looks angry at her; and with an incomparable fury, he runs at her and kicks her in the stomach. The kick is so strong that makes the girl to fly over the room and breaks a glass platform making her to fall to the water._

TIGER CLAW! – Shredder shouts

_Before she falls through the water, she takes a huge breath. In the water, she doesn't seem to want to return. She looks upside where everyone is looking at her. She can't hear anything, but she can see that the Master wants her to come back. She seems to don't have any problem with holding her breath. She can only see the Master shouting at her and making strange signals to her. Finally, she gives up and starts to swim towards everyone._

What you did? – Shredder asks

S-sorry – She answers when she is already with him

I mean… you were in the water for about five minutes and you had no problem

_He is right. The girl held her breath more time than a human could do. But that isn't very strange for a mutant lizard._

I am a mutant lizard, it isn't strange

Hm, you are right… but that wasn't all

Huh?

You used your tail like a fifth limb

_Everyone starts to murmur which makes the Master angrier._

Shut up! – He shouts and everyone obey him – Tiger Claw

Yes Master?

I want you to see her all the time, I want you to improve her abilities with experiments, or trainings, or whatever

Yes Master

Great, I want you to start…

Whoa, whoa… wait – She says cutting him off

What? – He asks at her

Are you going to use me like a lab rat? Experimenting with me and making me tests?

Don't see it like that…

I asked something!

We will only improve your abilities, nothing strange

NOTHING STRANGE?! I will not be part of this

Hahaha, you are saying this like if you have another option

And I have

Really? What is?

This!

_She shouts and runs at him with the sword she has in hand and cuts him in his arm._

Aaahh – He yells and takes his arm

_She avoids him and jumps by a window getting out from there._

Don't stay there, go after them freaks! – He shouts

_The girl jumps over some rooftops hearing the sound of footsteps behind her. She runs in front of a signboard which has some pictures of famous sculptures and paintings from the Renaissance, like "Mona Lisa", "El David", "Venus de Milo", and others. She tries to hide, but she doesn't know where. Suddenly she thinks about a place and starts to run at it. She gets to a typical New York's neighborhood, with many departments and a small park. She starts to search for the persons, and then she sees their house. She approaches at it, and sees that all the lights are turn off. She jumps at the balcony and knocks in the window. Then, the light turns on and starts to hear some footsteps. The girl hides in a side while a young girl gets out._

Hello? Is someone here? – She asks rubbing her eyes

_The girl approaches at her by her behind and covers her mouth with her hand._

Hhmmmff! Hmf! Hmf! – She starts to scream

Sshhh! I will not hurt you – The girl says

_She takes her inside her room and sits down in her bed._

Look, I am your friend; don't you recognize me?

_She looks at the girl and then to her eyes, and makes a surprise face._

Yes? You remember me?

_The girl nods and then she let her free._

W-what happened to you?! – She asks cleaning her mouth

It is a long story, but now I need your help Allison

Tell me, I will help you

Thanks honey, I need that you…

Allison, who are you talking…? – A voice asks behind the door before a young woman enters by it and sees at the two girls – Aaaaaahhhh

Jennifer! – The girl shouts – It's me

What are you?! What are you doing here?!

Let me explain… I

Help! Help! Someone! Please!

Calm down

_Suddenly, some knocks were hearing in the door. The girl looks at the little-one with a sadden view and then jumps out by the window. She gets in the rooftop in front and sees many persons getting inside the department, and then she runs away from there. She knows that she can't be safe in the surface, so she starts to run by the street, but that will neither have success. Then, she sees a sewer top. She looks unsure at it and then opens it and gets inside. She starts to walk by the tunnels when a strange noise catches her attention and she looks by the hole where the strange noise is hearing. When she gets closer, the hole breaks and makes the girl to fall down._

Ouch – She says when she crashed with the ground

_She stands up and cleans herself. She looks everywhere and only sees water and tubes. Then, she sees a small corner. She approaches at it and then sits down there. She lies down there and starts to cry. She has no idea of what to do, where to stay, how to live. She turns and sees a small piece of paperboard; she takes it and put it above her. She only wants to sleep, she wants to clear her mind and then maybe she can think of what to do. Maybe she can search for the tu… NO, that was a bad idea. She can't search them; she needs to make this…_

_ALONE_

* * *

**Yeah! My fourth chapter. Is this so sad? Ha, see you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE.**


	5. O nēchan - Part One

_June 28th of 2014  
10:33 a.m., Friday  
The Sewers, New York_

I can't believe how many stuff you can find – She says to herself

_She is holing so many hands in their hands and some others in her tail. She found so many things she will need later like pieces of metal, some blankets, and other stuff. She is taking everything to her "new" home. Yes, that dirty aqueduct place will be her new home. How? Making it… livable. She starts to walk to her "house" and then enters by the same hole she fell one day ago._

I've returned! – She shouts

_You can think she is crazy. No one is there but her. You are wrong._

Awesome – A small figure answers in the shadows – You found something useful? – He asks

Yes, I did – She answers showing him all the stuff she found

This is awesome – He says inspecting everything

You think we can use this to transform this dirty place?

Of course we can, but we need to start immediately

_She nods and they both take different materials and start to transform that aqueduct in something… different. They put some metal bars in the fragile structures, they start to close the huge leaks, and close all the holes that were in the floor.  
After a large hour, they finish with all the materials, but they've improved incredibly._

Uff – She says lying in a couch they put in a corner of the place – I'm exhausted

You aren't the only one – He says lying in the floor – But, look… - He says pointing everywhere – We have improved a lot

Yeah, you are right

Are you hungry?

Yes, I am; I haven't eat anything since yesterday

Whoa, here you have – He says giving her some dollars

What for?

Go and order a pizza, you like pizza?

Of course I like it, what of you want it?

Order the one you more like

Ok – She smiles at him and takes out her phone – Hello? Antonio?

**Thirty minutes later.**

Mmmhh, this smells good – She says walking with a pizza box in their hands – Malachi will really like this pepperoni one

_She continues walking by the tunnel, when something catches her attention. She approaches at the object and then takes it, which is a piece of cloth with a symbol in it. _

Ha – She laughs holding the cloth – I must leave the past in the past – She says before throwing away the cloth, which has a red foot in it

_She is almost in her house, when some footsteps and laughs are starting to be heard._

Guys! – The youngest-one shouts – You need to see this

Dammit – She says starting to run back

What is this? – The second-youngest one asks

We had never explore this tunnels before – The eldest-one answers

_The girl wraps the pizza's box with a ribbon she has and starts to run to her house. She thinks she had lost them, but suddenly the footsteps are starting to get louder._

Guys! – The youngest-one shouts – It's me, or… Is around here a smell of pizza?

Yeah Mikey – The second-eldest answers – It smells like pizza… *sniff* pepperoni?

Ouch – The girl suddenly stumbles and falls to the water catching the attention of the four guys – Dammit, again – She says running again

Let's see what that was! - The eldest-one orders and they four start to run after the girl

_The girl runs fastest as she can, but suddenly… she gets trap in a "dead alley". She hides the pizza under some boxes when the guys suddenly get her and just look impressing at her._

W-who are you? – The four ask at the same time seeing her who is looking at the wall

_No, she can let them to discover who she TRULY is; she needs to invent something… immediately._

No one of your business – She answers with a different voice, obviously… false - *cough* *cough*

We asked something! – The second – eldest shouts

Wait Raph! – The eldest-one shouts pushing him – W-what are you?

Don't you see? – She asks with a different voice but at least… less false – I'm a mutant

Wait!

Are you a girl?! – The four ask at the same time

Yes… *sigh* I am

Y-you don't have to be afraid – The eldest-one says walking slowly at her – We won't hurt you

I'm not afraid

So, why you don't turn at us? – Mikey asks

Because… *sigh* - She presses her teeth and then speaks with her truly voice – I don't want you to know you truly I am

Awesome! – The eldest-one shouts – Now I am imagining voices! – He says freaking out

Calm down Leo – The second-youngest says

I can't calm down! Now I am hearing her voice… OUR SISTER'S VOICE!

Your sister? – She asks

None of your business lady – Raph shouts

Oh Raphael, you are so wrong – She says starting to look up

Huh? – The four ask at the same time

H-How do you know my name? – He asks

I don't know only your name; Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey… how a long time – She says starting to turn slowly at them

Ok… I'm feeling scare – Mikey says while they start to walk back

You don't have to fear me guys

Wait – Leo says starting to walk at her

Leo! What are you doing?! – Donnie asks – Come here! She can be dangerous!

No, you are wrong – He says standing back of the girl – Can you turn to me? Let me see your face – He says touching her shoulder

_She sighs harder and then starts to turn slowly to him; she kneels in the ground with the eyes close. They looked at her. Even she being a mutant, is very pretty. She has black hair, olive-green and yellow skin, and three fingers in each hand and feet. She is just like a mutant lizard._

What are you afraid for? – Leo asks seeing her with the eyes close

I'm not afraid of anything – She answers

So… c'mon, open your eyes

I don't want you to see my eyes

What do they have?

N-nothing

Then, why you don't let us to see them?

_She stays thoughtful for some moments and then looks at them, insure. She starts to open slowly her eyes and everyone look at her confuse but him._

What was the problem? – Mikey asks – You have beautiful eyes – He says starting to walk at her

Yeah, they seem so familiar to me – Donnie says following Mikey

Maybe… - She starts saying – Because you had seen these eyes before?

W-what do you mean? – They both ask

_Raphael starts to walk slowly at her and turns to her eldest brother, who has his hand yet in the girl's shoulder and shocks._

Leo? – He asks – Everything's ok?

No! – Leo suddenly stands up shouting – No, no, no… this is impossible! – She yells walking back

What's wrong with you Leo? – Mikey asks seeing his brother's reaction

Please! – He yells back at the girl – Tell me this is just my imagination, you… you aren't HER, right?

What do you… – He asks seeing at the girl's eyes and standing up just like her brother – mean?

You both are acting… - Donnie suddenly follows his brothers after looking at her eyes – strange

_Raph gets closer to his brothers and then turns at the girl who is yet kneel. He looks closely to her eyes and then follows his brothers._

No – Mikey says

This is not true – Donnie says

Can it be? – Raph asks

Is it you…? – Leo asks

Shimai? – The four ask at the same time

_The girl starts to stand up and looks to the guys. A huge smile is forming in her face, but it has a mix of happiness and nervousness. But, finally… she speaks._

Kon'nichiwa, no kyōdai

* * *

**Finally... the fifth chapter :) This was just one part of the completely chapter, but it was too long so I decided to cut it in two parts. I will update the other part on a few more days. Hey, here is a question for all of you... don't you have the same doubt? See you later, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	6. O nēchan - Part Two

_June 28th of 2014  
11:53 a.m., Friday  
The Sewers, New York_

Kon'nichiwa, no kyōdai

_The four don't know what to say, they just stay with the open mouth seeing at her._

Y-y-you… - Leo tries to say – K-K-Ka…? – He can't finish saying that because he just faints and falls to the ground

You three will say something? – She asks seeing at the other three but they follow their brother and fall to the ground too – Awesome

_She walks toward the water and takes some of it in her hands, she starts to throw it at the faint guys and it seems to be working. They start to wake up while she walks back to the darkness._

Hey – Leo says waking up – Did you have the same strange dream?

About Karai? – Raph asks – Yeah; more than a dream, it was a nightmare

Raph! – He yells angry at him

What? I'm honest

Puagg! – Mikey yells waking up – Someone else has a horrible taste in his mouth?

Raph starts to taste his mouth and then speaks – Agh, yeah you are right Mikey; it is worse than Leo's food

Hey! – He yells cleaning his mouth too – Ahm, why are we in this tunnel?

I-I don't remember – Donnie answers cleaning his mouth – I just can remember we found someone

Do you know who are we talking about? – Mikey asks at the owner of the pair of white eyes seeing at them – Whoa – He yells jumping back – So… was it real?

I think that – Donnie answers seeing at the white eyes too

Will you come here or you want us to go for you? – Raph asks taking out his Sais

None of the two options – She answers

*gulp* it was real – Leo says looking at her too – Do you want to explain us?

No, what if you just go and let me here?

And you really think we will let you here? – Donnie asks

What other option do you have?

This one – Leo says taking her hand and taking her out of the darkness - *sigh* how we will explain this to Sensei?

You won't

Huh? – The four ask at the same time – What do you mean?

If you want to tell this, I will tell him

You want to talk to him? – Leo asks

Yeah, I want

Oh… I don't think that – Raph answers – The last time we brought you to the lair, Mikey almost get killed

Oh, you care about me – Mikey says before Raph punched his head – Ouch, I shut up

Good boy

Hey; if you don't want to take me, I will be fine with that – She says and turns again

We don't have time for this – Leo says – Mikey, Donnie; you know what to do

_They nod and before she can turn, they start to tie her up with some ropes. They tie her hands and feet; and when they finish, they take her in their shoulders. But before they put her in their shoulders, she throws it by a very little hole that was in the wall. The pizza's box starts to fall down through her house and it crashes with the floor. Malachi immediately hears the noise and walks at it. He opens the box and takes in his hands the ribbon._

She must be ok, they have found her – He says to himself and takes out a pizza's piece

_Back with the teenagers; the girl tries to fight them, but they had tied her up very well._

Let me out you… freaks! – She yells

You call us freaks? – Raph asks – Hadn't you saw yourself in a mirror?

*growls* when I be free, you'll be the one I kill first

Good luck with that – He says and caresses her hair, but she bites his arm strongly – Aaaahhh – He yells – Take her away from me – He says touching his arm

Ha – She laughs

Help us with her Raph – Leo says

I will open the door for you – He says and starts to walk

WE DON'T HAVE A DOOR!

Ding, ding, ding… and we have a winner

I will kill him for you – She says

We will like that – They answer

_They start to walk with her back at their home. When they get to it, they enter in the living-room seeing that no one is over there._

Where we must let her? – Donnie asks

What about on the floor? – Raph asks

RAPHAEL! – They three shout

It was just an idea

Just… - Leo says – Let her in the couch

_They obey him and put her in the couch._

Can I go now? – She asks

No – They four answer

What will you do with me?

Nothing, we just want to know what happened to you – Mikey says sitting beside her

That's something I will say only in front of Splinter

We will not take you with him – Raph says walking at her – And you won't do anything to make us to…

HELP ME! THESE FREAKS HAD TIED ME UP AND BROUG…!

OK, OK – He yells – We will take you with him, but don't shout

I don't promise anything – She says smiling at them

_Donnie, Raph and Leo start to walk through the Dojo, while Mikey stays beside the girl._

How had you been? – She asks

MIKEY! – The three yells to him from the Dojo

GOT IT – He shouts standing up – I'm coming – He says walking through the Dojo too while some footsteps are starting to hear

Hey guys! – A female voice greets

Ha, didn't they tell you they would be here? – A male voice asks

They did, but maybe they… - She cuts herself seeing at the female mutant sitting tie up in the couch – Do you see that? – She whispers to him

I do, let's see who is? – He whispers at her and they start to walk at her

Who are you? – The girl asks while they both are in front of her

_She looks at her without wanting to answer, but then she turns to the boy and answers._

Did you heal your injuries?

_While the guy looks confuse at her, the girl looks impress at her with the open mouth._

What's April? – He asks to her friend while she starts to walk back of the couch

Casey, Casey – She tries to answer but then looks back at the girl – What happened to you girl? – She asks sitting beside her

Do you know her? – Casey asks sitting beside her too

Y-yes, I-I do – She answers looking to him and then back to her – What happened to you?

Like I said before, that's something I will ONLY answer in FRONT of SPLINTER

Wait – Casey suddenly says – Are you the assassin partner of that tiger man?

Yeah, I am; how do you know me?

The guys told me about you before, but they didn't say me that you are a mutant… lizard

They didn't know too

So, how you ended like this?

I TOLD YOU! That's something I will only answer in front of… - Four screams cut her calling her from the Dojo screaming

SHIMAI!

* * *

**Yep. The second part of "Shimai". Oh, before I forget it again, this is what I made: I hate the name "Mona Lisa", but I like how she looks; and I hate how "Venus De Milo" looks, but I like the name "Venus". Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE**


	7. O nēchan - Part Three

_June 28th of 2014  
1:09 p.m., Friday  
The Sewers, New York_

How the heck will I go if I am tied up!? – The girl asks

_The four immediately get out of the dojo and walk at the girl. They start to carry her, but then notice the other two teenagers in the couch too._

Sorry April – Donnie says – I will be with you in a moment

Next time Casey – Raph says – This is important – He says and they all walk back at the dojo with the girl in arms yet

Since when am I important? - She asks looking at Raph

Don't make me to change what I said

_She shuts up, while they continue to take her to the dojo. She looks up and sees the Sensei sitting up in front of the room._

What did I tell you? – He asks seeing at the girl

I told you Raph – Leo says

Sorry – Raph says and they start to untangle her

It was time for – She says when she is free, but suddenly turns at the Master – I-I think you must have some… questions

Will you explain us? – He asks

*sigh* why not? Which are your questions?

HOW YOU GET MUTATED?! – The four turtles ask at the same time

Yeah, I was waiting for that one, well…

_She starts to tell them all the story of the last month, how she got mutated, how she escaped and how she finished in the sewers._

…and they brought me in here

Did they tie you up and brought you in here while you didn't want? – The Sensei asks

*giggle* that was our fault Sensei – Mikey says with the other three ashamed

Can you let me a while with her?

_They nod and walk out of the dojo. Splinter stands up follow by the girl. Then, she starts to approach him looking down, while he looks confuse at her. When she is in front of him, she hugs him without thinking. Her… father follows her and hugs her back._

Father – She says

I think it wasn't bad they brought you here – He says when they stop to hug

No, it was worse… do I look bad?

No; for you being a mutant turtle, you look pretty

Thanks father

Will it be ok if you stay with us?

_She stays some moments thoughtful, because… can this be "dangerous"._

Even you knowing that I can put all of you in… risk? – She asks

We are family, and we have to be together, no matter what – He answers

In that case – She says hugging him again – I will be happy living with all of you

And we will be happy you living with us

_She smiles at him and then turns her view furiously at the exit._

You can kill them, if you promise not to harm them a lot – He says

Thanks father – She says walking through the door and seeing the guys beside the wall seem to be hearing everything

It was a lie, right? – Mikey asks

You will not kill us, will you? – Donnie asks

YOU ALL WILL PAY – She shouts and they all start to run – DON'T RUN COWARDS, COME HERE! – She shouts while they all are running around the couch

Do they always are like this? – Casey asks reading a comic

They guys do, I don't know about the girl – April answers

After five whole minutes, they all are tire of running and start to stop.

*growl* in the training I will kill you – She says lying in the floor

We will see that sister – Raph says lying beside her

Talking about sister – April suddenly says – Who you think is coming here right now?

*gasp* she? – Leo asks

Yep, she

Who are you talking about? – The girl asks

You will see soon – Mikey answers

Right – She says standing up - *sigh* I have to do something else now

WHAT?! – All ask

I will return; do you trust me?

_They all nod unsure and she gets out of the lair. She starts to run back at her old house._

Malachi? MALACHI?! Malachi, where are you? – She starts to yell

Hey, you returned – He suddenly answers standing in front of her

Yeah, I did… Malachi, hear me… I don't…

You don't have to say anything

You knew it, right?

I saw everything… - He says while she kneels at his height, and he puts a hand in her shoulder – You have to go with them, I will be fine here

I can't let you alone

Calm down, you know you have to go… just go

A-are you sure?

Of course I am

I will miss you Malachi

I will miss you too

_She stands up and walks at the exit, she then turns at him and smiles before running back at the lair. When she is near it, she starts to hear a voice… a familiar voice which wasn't there when she was._

This can't be – She says entering suddenly in the lair

_She sees at all the people in there: four mutant turtles, a human guy… and two human girls. Her view turns at the girl with white skin, carmine-red hair and emerald eyes who was seeing at her too._

I-I thought I told you to run away – She says walking slowly at her

I thought you were human – The other says walking slowly at her too

I never thought you know them

I never thought you know them too

I never thought I would see you again – They both say at the same time before hugging

So many hugs in this day, right? – Raph asks

Do you want one too? – The three girls ask at the same time

No, I don't want

Oh come here – They say before open their arms and stay in a big embrace with the red bandana turtle in the middle

Ugh, it was better when here were just one girl – Casey says looking at them

I know, but see the good *gasp* - Mikey says while everyone else gasp too

It is incredible – Donnie says – Raph… is… hugging them back!

Raph, are you ok? – Casey asks

Uh? – He asks seeing at what he was doing – Aaah – He yells finishing the embrace – I'm fine

It is good to see you all together – Splinter says suddenly getting out of the Dojo

It is Sensei – April says

Haha; tell me Karai, where…? – The girl asks but gets cut by her

I'm not Karai anymore Ally – She says

You have always strange ideas, explain yourself – Ally says

The name Karai died

Is Miwa your official name?

No

I'm feeling scare now, which is?

Karai died; you can call me Miwa if you want, but I will like you to call me… Venus

* * *

**They made her a serpent, a snake. Why it had to be a snake? I love the snakes, yeah; but seriously?! Let's muitate her into a snake! Ha, my idea is worse. "Vengeance is Mine" = Awesome episode, in my opinion. I have a good new: I'm out of tests, I'm free this week and the others. I will be with you now. See you later, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	8. Bath Prank

July 1st of 2014  
9:01 a.m., Monday  
The Sewers, New York

_Venus didn't sleep in all the night; it is the third night which she can't sleep. Why? Because… she doesn't feel comfortable in there with the turtles and her real father. She, rarely, talks with her brothers and friends. She stays more time in her room alone. But she isn't the only one who wants to change that. In the room of Leo, he is waking up with a sadden view. It has been three days since they got back their sister, and he hasn't talk with her yet. None of them two know what to do, but they'll soon discover it starting their day._

Oh, hi Sis. – Leo hears Mikey greeting

Hi Mikey – He hears Venus answering – How are you?

I'm good… did you wake up with the right foot?

Why do you ask that?

Normally, you don't speak to anyone

I think it is time to, don't you think?

So… that means…?

Didn't you want to take me in a tour?

Awesome Sis! I will show you everything in the lair

_When Leo hears they were gone, he opens slowly the door and walks to the living room where just Raph is._

Uff, what morning – He says sitting in the couch

Don't you are happy Romeo? – Raph asks

If you will start with the same, I won't hear you

It is the third day which your Juliet is with us, and you hadn't speak with her yet

Maybe because I don't know what to say… and stop calling us like that Raph!

Whatever Leo? Where is she and Mikey?

Mikey took her into a kind of "tour" in the lair

And now it's my turn – A voice says before Ally enters in the lair and sits beside Raph

Hi Ally – They both greet

Hi guys, I will take Raph into a tour too

What? – Leo asks

Uhm, she wants to show everything in the city – Raph answers

Good luck with that

Thanks

I wasn't saying it to you… - Leo says turning to Ally – It was a pleasure to meet you

_When they get out of the lair, two others walk in the living room from the garage._

I have to show you more – Mikey says before turning to Leo – Leo, can I show…V-Venus your room?

What? NO! OF COURSE NOT!

Maybe another time… OH, I want to show you two of our pets

Do you have pets?!

Yep – He answers before he uploads her and throws to the couch beside Leo – I will be back in a minute – He says before walking away

Sorry if he is a little abrupt, it's just that he is excited – Leo says when he sees her surprise expression

No, it's ok… I understand – She answers breathing difficulty – I-I thought you wouldn't speak to me ever again

Why you thought that?

I… *sigh* because… w-what I did

So… did you think I wouldn't forgive you? – He asks, but she just looks down and nods – Hear me Ka… Venus – He says making her to look at him – I will always forgive you, no matter what… because I…

Look who I found! – Awesome, when he was to tell her… he gets interrupt

_They both turn at Mikey, who is hiding something between his hands._

It is Don's pet – He says showing them a little brown animal

Aaaaahhhh – She shouts – D… Do Donnie has a… a cockroach for pet?!

Yeah, I know… it is strange… but now I will show you my own pet – He says before walking away again

It is just the morning, and I have get traumatized twice – She says

Yeah… - Leo says – At least, Mikey's pet isn't so… weird

And here is ice cream kitty – Mikey says getting there again with a ball of ice cream in his hands

_The kitty shows her head and starts to meow and dance in a strange form._

Isn't it?! – She asks turning at Leo

Yeah… you will get used in some more… months – He answers

This will be interesting… but now – She says standing up – I have to see Donnie, where is him?

In his lab… - Mikey answers – like always

_When she enters in the lab, she sees Donnie working in a kind of… mutagen._

Hey Don – She greets walking in

Oh, hi Venus; are you feeling good? – He asks turning at her

Yeah, w-what are you doing?

Oh… I'm creating retro-mutagen

Great… well, I want to ask you… if I can take a bath?

Uh? Oh, y-yeah don't worry… the water isn't so cold

Thanks Donnie – She answers walking out of the lab without seeing a certain "person" who was hearing everything

_Five minutes later, Venus is ready to take her bath, while the guys look concern at them._

Leo… - Donnie starts

Yes Don? – He asks

Y-you wanted to take a bath today, right?

R-right… but don't worry, I will take it when Venus finishes

Yeah – Mikey says – We have a problem, Don?

One of the pipelines broke… and it will be water just for one

Oh… ok, I will tell it to Venus… maybe I will take it tomorrow – He says before walking to the restroom

Do you think it will have success? – Donnie asks Mikey

Let's see that, this will be so epic – Mikey answers with a victory expression

How I get you to convince me?

*tock tock*

Venus? – Leo asks

Yes Leo? – She answers form the other side of the door

Look… Donnie said one of the pipelines broke and it will be water just for you…

A-and, what about you?

I'll take a bath tomorrow… don't worry

AND YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU TO BE DIRTY ALL THIS DAY?! NO! – She shouts before one of her hands pull him inside – You will take it with me

W-what? – He asks blushing

_From the other side of the door, two turtles were laughing throwing themselves to the floor._

What guys have you done? – Raph asks suddenly standing beside them

M-Mikey made it this time, haha… - Donnie answers trying not to laugh

What did he do?

D-do you, ha, want to tell him M-Mikey? Ha

I.. haha, I will – He answers

_While they are telling to Raph, Leo and Venus are alright in the bath._

Do you won't say anything? – She asks while the water splashes with her face

W-what could I say? – He asks trying to not look at her

Whatever you want – She answers before looking at him, who seems nervous – You are nervous, is because of this?

What other thing could be? I'm in the bath with the girl I'm in love wi… - He answers immediately cutting himself

What? – She asks turning at him

Uh, uh… nothing

No, you said you're in the bath with the girl you are… in what? – She asks walking closer at him

Ok… you will laugh, but… with the girl I'm in love with

_She smiles at him and then kisses him in the cheek._

Thanks Leo, if you want to make the next step… I will be happy

Don't you think it is… insane?

No… no totally; you're a mutant turtle, I'm a mutant lizard; you four are blood siblings, and I'm not with you four…

Thanks Venus

_Twenty minutes later; the three turtles outside the restroom were all laughing in the floor._

Y-you did it this time Mikey – Raph laughs – They had been there almost half-and-an-hour

I know… ha – He answers laughing too

But… I told it will be no water fifteen minutes ago… - Donnie says and everyone turns at him

Oh, oh – Mikey says before the door opens and shows to angry mutant teenagers

So… - Venus starts turning at Donnie – What about that the water would go…

Fifteen minutes ago? – Leo finishes but anyone answers

You will not escape this time – She says before they both start to run after the other three

At least accept it – Raph yells running away

IT WAS FUNNY! – The other two finish

* * *

**Yeah! Yeah... what? I just wanted to say it. Do you liked this... very, very, very starnge chapter? See you later. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	9. Family

July 3st of 2014  
7:59 a.m., Wednesday  
The Sewers, New York

*beep, beep, beep*

_Venus slowly opens her eyes and a huge smile starts to draw her face. She throws away the blanket and turns off the alarm clock. She jumps away from the bed and gets out of her room. Her brothers are already in the living room, and when Leonardo turns to see her; a smile draws his face too. Venus walks slowly to him and when she is just behind him, she hugs him from the back._

_***Beauty in the mirror, you see what I see  
I can see all that you want from me  
I hear something strong, yeah!  
It sounds like my name,  
But if I answer, are you talking to me?***_

_After she sings that part, she kisses him in the cheek; which makes him to blush. In that moment Raph gets out of the kitchen with a Soda in his hand and then turns to where his two siblings are. Venus starts to walk at him while he stays with a confused expression._

_***You say the sun's brighter  
The moonlight's behind ya  
The world's a playground  
Pick a ride and you'll see***_

_She makes him to make a twirl which makes him to throw some Soda in his feet. When she finishes and walks away from him; Raph stays angry for a moment, but then laughs seeing now happy his sister._

_***Sometimes you'll go up and  
Sometimes you'll go down and  
Sometimes you must fly  
So that you can be free***_

_After hearing all the noise in the living room, Donnie walks at it and sees his two brothers smiling and his sister dancing and singing. She turns at him and takes in hands the two glass tubes he has before returning them to him._

_***When you feel you took your last breath  
I promise you got more left  
There's a chance if you take it  
Don't be afraid to just say it***_

_Mikey walks in and looks at all his family. He turns at his sister who tells him to come with her. He walks beside her, who was behind the couch, and they both start to dance while she continues to sing._

_***Look, look at me now! I'm starting to be stronger  
There's no time to stop now, no!  
Oh! I'm touching the clouds, I'm flying higher and higher  
I'm not trying to come down  
Can you look at me now?  
Can you look at me now?  
Nothing's impossible; the spark is in you  
Light up the whole world  
And just look, look, look at me now***_

_In that second, two female human teenagers enter in the lair and stops when they both turn to see the mutant family. Venus, turning at them, walks at them both just for hugging them by the shoulders._

_***Yesterday's gone now, today's a new day  
Tomorrow's my future, and it starts here today  
The beauty inside, is coming alive, so happy it did***_

_When she walks away from them, she stops beside her youngest brother and continues to dance while the other three are standing up encouraging them, follow by the two other girls._

_***When you feel you took your last breath  
I promise you got more left  
There's a chance if you take it  
Don't be afraid to just say it***_

_Splinter, after hearing all the noise, interrupts his meditation and starts to walk at the living room. But suddenly stops seeing all his family looking at his youngest son and daughter dancing and singing behind the couch._

_***Look, look at me now! I'm starting to be stronger  
There's no time to stop now, no!  
Oh! I'm touching the clouds, I'm flying higher and higher  
I'm not trying to come down  
Can you look at me now?  
Can you look at me now?  
Nothing's impossible; the spark is in you  
Light up the whole world  
And just look, look, look at me now***_

_Venus turns at her father and approaches him. She stays centimeters in front of him before hugging him and getting one back._

_***When I look up at the stars  
Even though they may be far away  
It's OK, I can reach them***_

_When they finish the embrace, Venus looks at him and smiles before walking at the couch and starts to dance above it with Mikey beside her._

_***Won't ever change who I am  
I'll make the world understand me  
From beginning to end, to end!***_

_Everyone in the lair is around the both guys clapping at them, because they know that finally… that family is complete._

_***Look, look at me now! I'm starting to be stronger  
There's no time to stop now, no!  
Oh! I'm touching the clouds, I'm flying higher and higher  
I'm not trying to come down  
Can you look at me now?  
Can you look at me now?  
Nothing's impossible; the spark is in you  
Light up the whole world  
And just look, look, look at me now***_

_And then, she finishes. When she stops, everyone starts to clap while she throws herself back and gets catch by Leo._

Wuuhhuu – All the teenagers shout

Whoa, I see that you now are feeling comfortable in here, uh? – Leo asks while helping her to stand up

Haha, yeah… I see now a real life over here – She says standing up

Whoa, you dance incredible… - Mikey says – for being a girl

What do you mean? – She asks and the other two girls turn at him too – Just for being a girl, do you say we can't dance BETTER than you?

Oh whoa – Raph says pulling her back – We don't want a homicide over here

It was incredible guys – April says looking at Mikey and Venus

Yeah – Donnie says approaching at April – Where did you learn to sing like that?

Oh, she didn't learn – Ally says approaching at Venus – She always had sang like that

I just… - Venus tries to say - *sigh* I j-just want to thanks everyone over here…

I thought you weren't good saying "thanks" – Leo cuts her

I ain't, so don't expect for another one… - She shouts – but… thanks for receiving me in your house, for giving me a second chance and… and – She turns at Leo and smiles at him – thanks for always believing in me

Oh, c'mon – Mikey yells opening the arms – You won't say me now, that you don't want a family hug

_He approaches at him and she accepts his "family hug", follow by Leo, then Donnie; with a kick in his shell, by Rap; by April and Ally and finally, by Splinter._

H-hey – Mikey tries to say because he is getting crush – W-where i-is Venus? – He asks before hearing someone traps below the other ones

_Everyone stands up quickly and, below them, a girl was in the floor all crush._

Ok, new rule – She says yet in the floor – If there will be another "family hug", I WON'T be in the middle – She says before standing up

_Everyone starts to laugh, before Venus walks at the Dojo follows by her father._

W-what do you want to talk about? – She asks

About… if you want to return training – He answers

Really? I'm going to train with you?!

Only if you want

W… of course I want! When we will start?!

In some hours, I will call you

Thanks father

Anytime honey… now, go and try not to kill your brothers

I will try to – She says before walks out of there

We are finally together my daughter, that's all that matters… - Splinter says after Venus gets out of there – and no one will take that away again… I just hope I ain't talking too soon

* * *

**Yeah! The family is completed now! Do you think someone will take that away again? The song was "Look At Me Now" - Keke Palmer. Let me alone! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE.**


End file.
